1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus having a display and a tripod base.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display unit such as a liquid crystal panel for a user to see a taken image is provided on a rear side of an image pickup apparatus such as a digital camera.
A flexible wiring plate is extended from the display unit, and there is known a technique that in order to protect the flexible wiring plate, the display unit is placed on a frame wrapping the flexible wiring plate (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2010-243878).
In recent years, however, as price competition on the market has grown severe as for image pickup apparatuses, cost reduction by decreasing the number of parts for an image pickup apparatus is urgently necessary. Accordingly, protecting the flexible wiring plate without using a member such as a frame that protects the flexile wiring plate is desired.